Easter Eggs and References
Terry Pratchett/Discworld One of the relative photos that you find in the boy scout book involves "Uncle Terry" who told stories about "Turtles, elephants and wizards" This is a reference to the Discworld novels written by Terry Pratchett, where the world, shaped like a flat disc, is being held up by four giant elephants and one giant turtle swimming through space. The wizards are reference to Discworld as characters that feature often in the novels. There is a trader who claims that he is "cutting his own throat" with his deals, a reference to Cut-Me-Own-Throat Dibbler, a tradesman from the Discworld series. Clerks One of the random encounters discovered when out exploring is a convenience store that has its windows boarded up and a sign that says "We assure you we are open". A reference to the Kevin Smith film "Clerks". In which Dante has to create such a sign when the shutters are sabotaged by having chewing gum stuffed into the lock. (This was actually to get around the fact that film was shot in the store at night when the shutters were closed.) Indiana Jones On an expedition to the outside you might run across a refrigerator containing some water and a brown fedora. A reference to "Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull" where the titular hero takes refuge from a nuclear explosion in a refrigerator. There is also a similar reference with Mary Jane, Where if she is left behind and she comes back barely alive, She will claim that she hid in a refrigerator to survive the nuclear Explosion, which is also a reference to the scene in The Crystal Skull where Indiana Jones hid in a fridge to survive in an explosion Fridge.jpg|LOL fridge 2.jpg|Man, that is one wierd face! fridge 3.jpg|Indiana 2.0, fridge style Fallout 1 A stranger may knock on the door of your shelter asking if you could trade him a "Water Chip". This is in reference to the post-apocalyptic game Fallout 1; where you as the protagonist are sent into the wasteland to find a replacement for your vaults broken water chip. Sometimes, you may find some markings on your map that were "not original" and you will have the option to send a family member out to investigate. If you choose not to, a message may appear in the journal the next day making fun of the thought of checking it out and stating "What would be buried there, if anything at all? Half a dozen bottle caps?" This is a reference to caps, the valuable main currency in the Fallout games. Fallout 3 During a scavenging mission you might run across a church that has been partially destroyed by an un-exploded bomb. Survivors have begun to worship the bomb. A clear reference to the "Church of Atom" in Megaton. Sometimes, if you listen to the radio before ending the day, the day after it will reference the song, "I don't want to set the world on fire". This song played in the very beginning of Fallout 3. The text says something like, "We spent all night singing about setting the world on fire" (or something on those lines, need reference, and a picture would be great). After few days in the shelter, on the wall appears the picture of a two-headed cow. This is a reference to fallout Brahmins. Another Easter egg is an event with a trader. A female trader will show up with a grumpy mercenary who acts as her body guard. She also gives useless survival tips. This is a reference to the trader in megaton Fallout Comics When Ted goes crazy he develops a sock puppet friend. This is a reference to the Vault 77 comic in which the protagonist is stuck with a bunch of sock puppets. Eventually, under the persuasion of one of the puppets, he leaves the shelter, similar to what happens to Ted if he is crazy for too long. Half-Life While mutated insects live in your shelter, the family remembers Timmy´s physics teacher Mr. Freeman. This is a reference to the Game "Half-Life" where the protagonist is named Gordon Freeman, who has to fight against the a infestation of aliens. Breaking Bad Sometimes when you start up the game a pizza will appear on the roof of Ted's house, A Reference to Breaking Bad. Bomb names The difficulty names are the reference to a real bombs - from smallest to biggest: * Little Boy '- 15 kilotonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Boy * '''Fat Man '- 21 kilotonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fat_Man * 'Tsar Bomba '- 50000 kilotonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsar_Bomba Hulk If Mary Jane turns into a mutant, you may get the random event that you will have a choice to talk to the Mutant Mary Jane or not. If you do, Mary says "Mary smash!". This is a reference to Hulk, who often says this phrase. Spider-Man Upon becoming a mutant, the notebook states that Mary Jane was bitten by a radioactive spider (due to an Event which involves spiders invading the shelter). This is a reference to Spider-Man, as he gets his spider powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Mary Jane might also be a reference to Spider-Man, as she is Spider-Man's (Peter Parker's) second girlfriend Star Wars The family can eventually meet a young man or a woman. If you meet the woman, she will ask you to save her twin brother who was captured in a bandit camp. If you do, the notebook states that the man lost his hand in a sword fight with the bandit leader and was hanging on top of the antenna. Similarly, if you meet the young man, he will ask you to save his twin sister who was spying on a bandit camp and got captured. If you help him, the notebook states that it turned out the bandit leader was the siblings' father. All of this is a reference to Luke and Leia from Star Wars franchise and to some events from the original trilogy. Developer Easter Eggs In the main menu, the family car's license plate says "RBT 60S". "RBT" refers to Robot Gentleman, the developers of the game, and "60S" refers to the game title. The drawing of a man in the shelter is like the picture of Robot Gentleman's Twitter. Portal During survival there is a random occurrence of the journal saying how the family always wanted to throw a party with cake, but it never worked out and one time they discovered that a promised cake was a lie. This is a reference to the Portal and Portal 2 games. Family Guy In the Game, there is an achievement called '''Family Guy. You get the achievement by bringing all family members to the shelter, this is a reference to the popular american animated sitcom series Family Guy Pokemon There is an achievement called Gotta get 'em all which is earned by scavenging all items in the game at least once, this is a reference to Pokemon's famous Catchphrase; Gotta catch 'em all The Shining If you use the Axe in one of the raider events, you will get the message in the Journal. "Here's Johnny, you can-greedy bastards! yeah! That's right! You better run! And thanks for leaving one of your rifles", which is a reference to the film The Shining. Back to the Future If you get an event about a phone-booth call and answer it, you will be informed that they are a survivor from Hill Valley, the name of the town in the film Back to the future. Monty Python and the Holy Grail You may be visited by two men - one smashing rocks together and the other pretending to ride a horse - who want to see your map. This is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. If you don't show them your map, they may insult you which is a reference to the scene where the Knights of the Round Table were insulted by a Frenchman. There are also occasional mentions of a 'shrubbery' (either that yours needs to be cut or that the two men are off to look for one) which is a reference to the demands of the "Knights who say 'Ni!'" Red Dawn You may be visited by a band of armed dark-faced teenagers who are fighting in the name of "freedom", and ask you if you are with the Reds(communists), and reveal themselves to be called "Wolverines" This is a reference to the movie "Red Dawn", when a band of high-school students arm and call themselves "Wolverines" after their school mascot, when a communist invasion occurs in America. The Simpsons Ned may be a reference to Ned Flanders from The Simpsons. In a situation where the door knocks, the Journal says that Ned (Their Neighbor) was the reason the town was bombed. That implies that Ted doesn't like Ned, similar to how Homer Simpson hates Ned Flanders. Planet of the Apes A note at the end of the journal entry for the day will occasionally say "You maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! Damn you all to hell!" Which is a reference to this scene. Metro: 2033/Metro: Last Light During an expedition, the explorer may encounter a subway station with survivors living in it and using bullets as currency. This is a reference to the Metro series of books and games where in a post-apocalyptic Moscow, survivors live in the underground metro and use MGRs (Military-Grade Rounds) as a form of currency. The King Of Thieves During a event, a group of men wearing green pajamas will declare they are Merry Men and say they take from the rich to give to the poor. Randomly, they will either steal your things or give you a First Aid Kit or Radio. They are a direct reference to the book "Robin Hood" where a man with a group of men steal things from the rich and give the money to the poor. Left For Dead: Bill There is a note in the Journal when You find a gun in a secret door. The note explains about A guy named Grandpa Bill that used the gun in WWI. The Journal Describes Grandpa Bill as a Guy that smokes a lot and likes to wear a beret all the time. This May be a Reference to Bill in Left for dead 2. Team Fortress 2 Rubber Ducks There Is a note in the journal where the supply crates have been known to contain things like Rubber ducks. This may be a reference to the rubber ducks in the train cart from a Tf2 SFM called "End Of The Line". Category:Cool Things to Know Category:Left For Dead 2 Bill